Mientele
by Lost Loverblack-Kurumi
Summary: una pareja que cae en la rutina, no jures amor eterno a quien no es tu otra mitad, no busques encontrar consuelo en quien no te lo puede dar, y sobre todo... no dañes a tu otra mitad... "song-fic de los Bunkers" Ni la imagen, ni las conciones son mias, (obviamente) y esta tambion en amor-yaoi
1. Capítulo 1-Mientele

MIENTELE...

Autor: Kurumiedo

Notas del capítulo:

Corregidas las faltas de ortografía... gracias por su paciencia?

Capítulo 1 - Miéntele…

Otro día, la misma rutina, puede que sea culpa de la rutina, puede ser la monotonía de la vida misma, pero no, me dejo llevar simplemente como hoja que lleva el viento, culpando a todo a mi alrededor de esto, pero es que no puedo ver otra salida… llevo con el años, el amor que creía vivo se añejo, el tiempo lo carcomió… creía amarlo con locura e intensidad, aunque siento mi cuerpo temblar bajo suyo con el… todo es distinto.

Mi novio de años es Aomine Daiki, fue mi mejor amigo de infancia, y yo me fue enamorando de él de forma paulatina… sus actos llenos de bondad y su risa fuerte, su sonrisa pura y sus gestos hacia mí, llenos de cariños fueron los que poco a poco me enamoraron.

Pero en un tiempo, después de los estudios nos alejamos… de a poco el amor fue flaqueando hasta que todo quedo mermado, sin seguridad de nada, todo se fue volviendo confuso.

_**En ese tiempo fue que lo conocí…**_

_**Haciendo fila bajo el sol**_

_**Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón**_

_**Me encuentras tú**_

_**Sin nada entre las manos**_

Eran las 05:00 PM y el sol estaba fuerte, era verano y el ambiente estaba denso, la tienda estaba llena, y yo ni siquiera con mis trucos personales podía atravesar la pared de gente que impedía entrar en la tienda… sin poder evitarlo ese día suspire con frustración…

Y lo vi, estaba en la tienda, dentro… su pelo color fuego, sus ojos ardiendo… su piel y musculatura era deliciosa a la vista… me cautivo desde el primer momento.

Me ruborice sin querer… no pude hacer nada más que verlo… era bello.

En silencio me fui acercando, mirándole, acechándole, y devorándolo con la mirada…

No me di cuenta, pero él me miraba, cuando entre seguí acercándome… pero no me di cuenta, el me miraba de forma intensa, nuestros ojos conectaron de forma intensa, el calor se mezcló con deseo y lujuria… entre nosotros una extraña magnética se hizo presente… el me miraba, y yo a él… el cuerpo cedió ante los instintos y me tomo la mano, extraño latigazo de sopor y deseo, mi cuerpo se estremeció y me llevo fuera del local…

El calor no bajaba, el deseo solo subía, junto con el libido, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo me acaloraban… el tacto hacia que me subiera más la temperatura, mis manos recorrían febrilmente su cuerpo, y nuestra desnudez era una imagen que solo ayudaba a subir más la temperatura del ambiente hasta hacerla un infierno…

No sé qué paso, si fue deseo o lujuria, tal vez atracción, pero ese día fue cuando todo comenzó.

Las embestidas, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, los jadeos… todo fue un momentos tan mágico y negro… todo fue una traición.

_**No tienes nada que decir**_

_**Pues todos tienen su precio aquí**_

_**Ya has pagado mucho por mí**_

_**Mucho más de lo que pedí**_

En la vuelta a casa pensaba todo lo que había pasado… su nombre quedo grabado con mi voz… que ahora ronca por todas las veces que lo grite, gemí, jadee quedo grabado en mi mente, el camino de vuelta a casa lo encontré sin sentido… al llegar lo vi, tirado en la cama, abrazado a mi almohada, roncando, y suspirando mi nombre.

"-Ka-Kagami Tai…ga-

-así… me llamo, ¿y tú?-me pregunto entre beso y beso…

-¡Tet…! Suya, Kuro…kuroko Te… tsuya-Dije gimiendo cada respuesta.

-Te… amo-digo al acabar en mi interior…"

-Oi, Tetsu-escuche su voz…

-¿Qué pasa, Aomine-kun?-

-estas distraído-me dijo-llamaron de la tienda, Atsushi dijo que hoy no fuiste, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-fui a dar un paseo… y a buscar otro empleo… no me gusta ser Chef, prefiero ser educador de párvulos, y lo sabes-

-¿eh?... a, si, si…-dijo distraído-¿te acostaras o dormirás parado?-me dijo con sorna.

-voy al baño-le dije, ocultando el dolor en mí pecho al ver que no le importaba-

_**Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer**_

_**Cuando me viniste a ver**_

_**Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue**_

_**Tú sabes cómo es él**_

_**Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber**_

Desde ese día es que no me importa si es traición, mis sentimientos cambiaron de tal forma que no me importa, a veces voy al trabajo, a veces a su casa…

Kagami Taiga es un jugador de básquetball apasionado, salvaje, un verdadero tigre de este deporte, pero Aomine Daiki también es un gran jugador, realmente un monstruo en la cancha, como una pantera… o un dragón.

Internamente todos los días rogaba porque ese día no llegara; el día en que Kagami y Aomine se conocieran, pero llego, y yo también tuve que ir, a verlos… Kagami jugaba con una sonrisa entretenida y me devoraba con su mirada, sabía quién era él, sabía que era mi novio, al cual engañaba siempre con el… y eso le daba risa y frustración… Risa porque lo dejaba por él, frustración porque aun que lo engañaba con él, no me atrevía a dejarlo para formalizar nuestra relación.

Aomine al terminar el partido, en el cual empataron, me fue a ver, me llevo casi a rastras, recibiendo de Kagami una mirada asesina, y en el baño de ese estadio hablamos.

-¿tú le conoces?-me dijo sin rodeos.

-sí, yo le conozco, Aomine-kun-

-¿de dónde?-

-¿porque te interesa tanto?-

-eres mío, y él te devoraba con la mirada, ¡maldita sea!-

-¿así que es por eso?...-le dije con tristeza, y el por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuan dolido estaba.

-¡no!... Tetsu, yo te amo, dejémonos de estupideces... sigamos hacia delante, disculpa por ser tan insensible contigo-me dijo, y se veía tan seguro, que decidí creerle... nuevamente.

_**Recuerdo verte caminar**_

_**La frente en alto sin disimular**_

_**Te ves tan bien**_

_**Sin nada de vergüenza**_

Palabras siempre son así, no sé cómo le pude creer...

Pasadas unas cuantas semanas el volvía a ser el mismo, ¿y yo?... yo estaba triste.

Caminaba por la calle, pasando fuera de la tienda de Murasakiba-kun, y él estaba allí... Kagami.

Se veía triste, y yo me sentía culpable, más de cincuenta mensajes en mi celular sin contestar de él... no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, y por otra... me sentía inseguro... ¿y si no quería volver a saber de mi por no darle señales de vida por mes y medio?

Pero él fue el que vino hacia mí... corriendo emocionado... con una gran sonrisa en su cara... mirándome radiante.

Me abrazo como si fuera lo mejor que en el mundo le hubiera pasado... y yo me quebré en lágrimas...

-¿qué paso, Kuroko-kun?-

-Kaga-kagami-kun, el...-

-¿te volvió a romper el corazón?... ¿cómo esta vez?-

-dándome esperanzas...-

-esa es la peor forma...-

-¿Kagami-kun?-

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?-me pregunta sonrojado... realmente es muy lindo...

-claro...-le susurro.

Volvimos a la maravillosa rutina que nos formamos hace algunas semanas... pero esta vez no era sexo lo que teníamos, o por lo menos de mi parte... era hacer el amor.

_**El cree que tú eres muy feliz**_

_**No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti**_

_**Dale un beso antes de dormir**_

_**Una excusa para vivir**_

Llegaba en las noches, y él me miraba sin decir nada, sabía que creía que yo estaba trabajando y no me interesaba el desmentirlo... en las noche me acostaba a su lado, y un beso en los labios era suficiente para calmar su ansiedad, suficiente para hacerlo sentir seguro de que aún era el, solo el... la razón de mi vida.

-¿kuro-chin?-me dice con su típico desinterés.

-¿qué pasa, Murasakibara-kun?-

-Mine-chin dice que quiere que te de días libres, que llegas muy tarde del trabajo... pero yo no te tengo trabajando hasta tarde, ni tampoco todos los días... ¿dónde estás cuando no estas con él?-pregunta con clara curiosidad en su tono infantil.

-Murasakibara-kun, no es de tu interés, pero si puedes cubrirme esta vez, te deberé una-le digo frio y serio

-¿tienes un amante, Kuro-chin?-pregunta, esta vez serio.

-si-

-¡yo igual!... tú me cubres y yo te cubro, ¿qué te parece?-

Le miro impresionado, no podía creer, ¿Murasakibara Atsushi engañaba a el Emperador Absoluto Akashi Seijuuro?... bueno, cada quien con su tema... pero es difícil de creer.

-claro-

_**El cree que tú eres muy feliz**_

_**No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti**_

_**Dale un beso antes de dormir**_

_**Una excusa para vivir**_

Todos los días, a las 13:00 P.M. nos despedíamos de la tienda... uno se iba primero, hasta las 05:00 P.M y luego el otro lo relevaba del cargo hasta las 09:00 P.M y de ahí trabajamos hasta las 01:00 A.M y nos íbamos de la tienda... era una rutina, que cambiaba de repente, a veces yo me iba antes y el después, u otras veces el antes y yo luego... pero nadie sospechaba, aunque el sentirse espiado era algo tan común que ambos ya estábamos acostumbrados...

Nuestros amantes se conocían, luego de unos meses nos enteramos que eran como hermanos, Himuro Tatsuya, era de Yosen donde Atsushi estudiaba en nocturna los fines de semana, los únicos días donde la Tienda abría en la tarde.

Y así era todos los días, semanas y meses...

_**Miéntele no le digas lo que hiciste ayer**_

_**Cuando me viniste a ver**_

_**Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue**_

_**Tu sabes cómo es el**_

_**Miéntele, miéntele**_

_**Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber…**_

Notas finales:

Espero les haya gustado... que estén bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 - No Me Hables De Sufrir

_**Ella tiene más de una razón **_

_**Para pedir perdón, **_

_**A mi corazón. **_

-Kuroko-

Ya me aburría la rutina no era lo mío, deseaba, amaba a y adoraba con toda mi alma a Kagami Taiga, él era el dueño de mi ser y mi alma… y deseaba ser solo suyo… pero no quería dañar a Aomine…

-Aomine-

Hace meses venía dándome cuenta de que Kuroko estaba cada vez más distante de mí, no me miraba a los ojos y evitaba todo contacto físico, todas las tardes salía y regresaba tarde, con olor a otro hombre… sabía que lo nuestro había terminado, pero no, no quería aceptarlo, tenía mi corazón completamente dominado por él… lo amaba mucho, demasiado, pero no era bastante para el al parecer, no llenaba su corazón, ni estaba satisfecho… pero se notaba apagado y de una forma culpable, y él no quería verlo así, no, nunca.

Y por eso lo decidió, lo dejaría libre, su felicidad valía más que la de él,

Pero primero lo haría explicarle, todo… como comenzó y por qué.

_**Ella usa la culpa a su favor**____**  
><strong>__**mucho mejor que Dios**____**  
><strong>__**cero compasión**____**  
><strong>__**como si nada.**___

-Kuroko-le dijo-… tú, ¿tú tienes un amante?

El peliceleste lo miro, sorprendido y se acercó para abrazarlo, su cara en su pecho, y sintió las cálidas lágrimas en su pecho, y eso lo conmovió profundamente y solo atino con dolor en su pecho y con su corazón roto a abrasarle… eso solo decía que de verdad Kuroko lo engañaba.

-ya no tienes que esconderlo Tetsu-digo con lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos-no debiste de hacerlo nunca, aho-ahora puedes ser feliz…

El levanto de mi pecho su cara y clavo en mí sus celestes ojos, llenos de incredulidad…

-¿Aomine?...-dice con sorpresa.

-Tetsu, yo te amo, y no quiero verte triste, si él te hace feliz, y solo estas a mi lado porque no quieres dañarme, ve con él, yo prefiero verte lejos y feliz, que cerca y triste.

-Aomine… ¿tu estarás bien con eso?-me pregunta en un susurro-yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño… yo aún te quiero… tú eres una persona importante para mí.

-Pero tú a él lo amas, y a mí me quieres, Tetsu, tu lugar es a su lado, no al mío-le digo con un nudo en la garganta… "esto cada vez es más difícil, pero por él, por su felicidad debo hacerlo"-Tetsu, ve a su lado, tú lo amas y tú quieres estar hay.

-Aomine… Gracias por todo-me abraza y trata de dejar un beso en mis labios, pero me alejo, lo tomo de los hombros y el sorprendido me mira, yo sin embargo bajo mi cara y deposito un beso en su mejilla y frente.

-guarda tus besos para él-le digo de forma triste-ahora ve.

Sorprendido va hacia su pieza, donde yo le tenía hecha su maleta…

-¿desde cuándo…?-pregunta ya en la puerta con un susurro.

-desde el partido, Tetsu-le respondo con mi cara escondida-dale mis saludos a Taiga, dile que ya gano todo lo que yo apreciaba-el silencio lleno la sala, pero antes de cualquier cosa yo me voy hacia la habitación que vio todos mis mejores momentos y ahora vería los peores-adiós Tetsu, se feliz por mí-y en momentos después escucho la puerta cerrarse.

_****__**Me robó la vida**____**  
><strong>__**la dejó escondida**____**  
><strong>__**me quitó el aliento**____**  
><strong>__**aun así no me pidió perdón**___

_****_No quise pedirle explicaciones de porque tenía un amante, porque me dañaría más de lo que ya estaba…

-aun te amo, Tetsu, y no creo dejar de hacerlo pronto.-susurro en la oscuridad, y ya que no había nadie más, deje salir todo mi tristeza, convertida en lágrimas y lamentos…

-Kuroko-

El cielo estaba rosa, y tenía en mí aun así un gran pesar, sabía que Aomine estaría triste en ese momento, pero aun así estaba con una alegría tan grande que me sentía culpable.

-¡Kuroko!-escucha una voz en su espalda.

-¿Kagami-kun?-dice perplejo mirando al pelirojo que corre a su encuentro-¿Qué haces aquí?

-me llamo Aomine diciendo…-

-¿Aomine-kun?-

-sí, me dijo que ustedes habían terminado y… y que te cuidara-le dice rascando su nuca-¿le dijiste tú, Kuroko?-

-no, él siempre lo supo, pero ya no me quería ver más triste, y si el verme feliz, significaba verme con otro, prefería eso a verme a su lado y triste…-dice con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos…

-Kuroko… ¿estás seguro de esto?-le dice Kagami-¿si te duele tanto, como puede estar bien?

-Kagami-kun, yo lo quiero, pero a ti te amo, sé que esta; aunque dolorosa, es la mejor decisión, solo que me duele dejarlo-

-el de verdad te ama…-duce en voz baja el pelirojo.

_**No me pidió perdón.**____**  
><strong>_

-Aomine-

Era ya de noche y preferí salir de mi sufrimiento e ir a un bar… me vesti con unos bluejeans de mezclilla y una camisa negra luego de bañarme…

Era una noche estrellada y calida.

-¡Aominecchi!-

-¡Dai-chan!

"_Esas dos voces las conozco"_

Me doy vuelta y veo a Momoi y Kise levantando sus manos al otro lado de la calle que acababa de cruzar…

-¿Momoi?, ¿Kise?-pregunto, devolviéndome.

-¡vamos a un pub!-grita el rubio con emoción-y divirtámonos.

-sí, Ki-chan-

Me toman de la mano y me arrastran a un pub, Momoi sale a la pista de baile y unas chicas se ponen a bailar con ella, y Kise tira de mi hacia la pista y comienza a bailar una canción de forma sexy.

-o-oi, Kise…-digo, pero él me susurra en el oído.

-vamos, Aominecchi… solo por una noche, déjame ser tuyo-

-estamos en un pub-digo excusándome, pues el ambiente era sofocador y Kise era muy bello bajo las luces multicolores.

-es un pub gay, a nadie le extrañara…-

_**En su almohada me encontró el amor**____**  
><strong>__**pero partido en dos**____**  
><strong>__**muera la ilusión, con su mirada.**____**  
><strong>_

-Murasakibara-

"_Sabía que esto pasaría… algún día."_

-¿Aka-chin?-llamo, pero nadie responde-¿Aka-chin?

La sala estaba oscura, prendo las luces y me dirijo hacia la pieza que ambos compartimos… estaba oscuro, prendo nuevamente las luces y veo que todo está cambiado, mas… vacío.

Me dirijo hacia el baño, un poco extrañado por la ausencia de Akashi, me desvisto, pues mi cuerpo esta sudoroso, abro la llave de la ducha y me coloco bajo ella, el agua calma mis agarrotados músculos y pienso en él.

Himuro llego en el momento más apropiado, nuestra relación estaba distante, las discusiones eran tan constantes y cada vez más dañinas y violentas…

"_-¡esto ya es demasiado Atsushi!-grita un exaltado pelirojo._

_-Aka-chin, ya relájate, no es nada-_

_-no, Atsushi, es el colmo que se te haya olvidado… es una fecha importante-_

_-Aka-chin…-digo de forma triste y lo veo salir…"_

Esa fue una de las peores discusiones, no fue violenta, pero sí muy dolorosa… esa fue la primera vez que olvido un aniversario nuestro, la primera vez, pero no la última.

Al otro día no lo vi, pero lo atribuí a su trabajo de abogado y me fui a trabajar… no lo vi durante dos días.

Himuro Tatsuya llego una semana después, de forma inmediata capto mi atención esa suave sonrisa, su cabello negro y esa cara de una forma calida…

"_-hola, soy Tatsuya, Himuro Tatsuya-se presenta en la nocturna y luego se sienta a mi lado, me sonríe cálidamente y mi corazón da un salto y comienza a latir de forma rápida._

_-hola, yo soy Murasakibara. Atsushi, mucho gusto conocerlo-_

_-es un placer-"_

Luego de eso conversamos muchas veces, lo encontraba cada vez más lindo, simpático, tierno a su manera y muy, muy sexy…

"_-Atsushi, déjalo-_

_-¿Qué?-digo al escucharlo-¿Qué deje a quién?-_

_-a Akashi, déjalo, solo se están dañando… además…-su voz bajo hasta ser un murmullo en la última parte._

_-¿además que?-pregunto un poco curioso y muy confundido por lo que hablábamos._

_-además a mi tu… tú me gustas-dijo sonrojado, veo como su mano me toma mi corbata y la jala, robándome un suave, dulce y delicioso dulce."_

Luego de eso, no lo deje, aun lo amaba… un poco.

Pero ese amor, el que desaparecía por los problemas lo ganaba Muro-chin, como le decía, me comprendía, me mimaba, me ayudaba, me escuchaba… me amaba cada segundo, me hacía sentir amado, algo que ya daba por olvidado.

Por eso una vez.

_****__**Embrujó mis ganas**____**  
><strong>__**más de una mañana**____**  
><strong>__**me quitó el aliento**____**  
><strong>__**y aun así no me pidió perdón.**____**  
><strong>_

"_nos devorábamos prácticamente con la boca, estábamos en el salón de clases y en el ya no quedaba nadie, nuestras manos rozaban fogosas nuestros cuerpos calentándolos más de la cuenta…_

_-At-atsushi-gime cuando mi lengua va de su cuello a la clavícula…-mgh… ¡ahm!_

_- Muro-chin… Muro-chin...-susurro contra su piel, saboreando el salado sudor en ella._

_-Atsushi… no, para, por favor-_

_-Muro-chin- _

_-Atsushi-me toma de mi barbilla y me besa con pasión y deseo-ya no pararemos, esta vez haremos el amor._

_-Muro-chin-le saco la camisa, botón por botón, rozando ligeramente su pecho-eres realmente hermoso._

_-ahm… "_

Eso era lo que había pasado hasta ahora, eran amantes, oficialmente amantes…

"_lo amo demasiado… creo que más que ha Akashi"_

_**Me dices que es muy tarde**____**  
><strong>__**me dices que es mejor**____**  
><strong>__**parece que no sabes**____**  
><strong>__**lo que nos guarda el dolor**____**  
><strong>__**mejor que no me hables**____**  
><strong>__**no me hables de sufrir**____**  
><strong>__**el tiempo es implacable**____**  
><strong>__**si se trata de ti**____**  
><strong>_

Salgo de la ducha, y tomo mi toalla, con ella en mano, voy hacia la pieza… voy a los cajones y los abro… estaban algunos vacíos…

_****__ "la ropa de Akashi no… no está…"_

Suelto la toalla y corro al armario y lo abro… nada, nada suyo.

"_no… de verdad no hay nada suyo…"_

Miro buscando algo suyo en la pieza… nada.

Voy hacia la mesita de noche y la veo… una nota.

"_Atsushi:_

_Ya no aguanto esto, no soy tonto y tú tampoco, por eso me voy._

_Hasta nunca. Akashi"_

"se… se ha ido… me ha dejado… Aka-shin se fue"

-se fue… y me dejo.-murmuro en la fría y asfixiante soledad… igual que Akashi, está hoy le parecía absoluta.

_****__**Ella usa la culpa a su favor**____**  
><strong>__**mucho mejor que Dios**____**  
><strong>__**cero compasión.**____**  
><strong>_

-Akashi-

No era tonto y me dolía que el pareciera creer que lo era…

Hace unos meses que vi con mi ojo del emperador que el conocería alguien que amara más que yo, estas cosas son las que no me gustan de esto, sé que va a pasar… mas no quise saberlo, lo ignore a propósito…

Luego de eso, él se fue alejando de mi de a poco, pero no lo suficiente. Discutíamos, peleábamos, nos dañábamos cada vez más, física y psicológicamente… todo horrible.

Pero él no me dejaba, ni yo a él… porque yo lo amaba.

Pero el dolor era cada vez más grande y lacerante.

Pasaban los meses y él era más obvio y eso dolía… llegaba a casa con olor a otra persona, me besaba y podía ver marcas en su cuello…

Le pregunte acaso me amaba, no me respondió nada…

Por eso no lo soporte más, un día estaba lavando en la casa, era mi día libre y un papel en su bolsillo, junto con preservativos.

"_Atsushi:_

_Eres tú a quien yo más quiero… te amo y me haces cada día más feliz… pero me inquieta tu novio, ¿terminaras con él?_

_Además tu sabes que solo se hacen daño… pero es tu decisión._

_Te esperare lo que sea necesario y si quieres que te deje, lo hare, yo quiero que seas feliz siempre, aunque eso no sea a mi lado._

_Felices 4 meses, Atsushi!_

_-Himuro Tatsuya"_

Leí cada línea con dolor en mi pecho.

"_lo habrá echo a propósito. No solo es igual de distraído que siempre"_

Una semana después de ese día fui a su escuela nocturna y busque a Tatsuya…

-¿tú eres Tatsuya, cierto?-

-sí, ¿y usted quién es?-

-Akashi, Seijuuro Akashi-

-…-me miro en silencio, y cuando le iba a dar un apretón el cerro los ojos como esperando una cachetada.

-no te pegare, solo quiero hablar contigo-le dije, serio.

Caminamos, ese día Atsushi había ido a ver a su familia.

-tu eres el amante de Atsushi, ¿cierto?-

-sí, tú eres su pareja-dijo con firmeza.

-¿lo amas?-

-sí, lo amo más que a mí mismo-me respondió con confusión.

-eso quería saber, tienes razón, solo nos estamos dañando, ve a esta dirección-le pase un papel con la dirección de nuestra casa-a lo que te llame.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-me pregunto confundido tomando mi brazo.

-porque él es feliz a tu lado, más que al mío… es el destino, y yo no puedo hacer nada contra el-le digo con un nudo en la voz-yo quiero ver feliz a Atsushi, y a mi lado no lo es.

Lo dejo confundido en la plaza y me voy a mi ex-casa.

_****__**Me robó la vida**____**  
><strong>__**la dejó escondida**____**  
><strong>__**y aun así no me pidió perdón.**____**  
><strong>_

Veo todo lo que un día me hizo feliz, y tomo mis pertenencias, lo guardo todo en una maleta y las coloco en mi auto…

Hago una nota que no demuestre lo que siento, solo logro hacerla luego de unas dos horas y veinte intentos fallidos…

-te amo, Atsushi, por eso te dejo ser feliz-susurro en la puerta, todas las luces apagadas, como yo mismo…

"_aunque nunca me dijiste que me engañabas, veía tu culpa en tu miraba, sentía la pared que pusiste entre nosotros, veía la evasión de contacto físico, y los besos, esos dulces y suaves besos… nunca más los volví a saborear._

_Nunca nos diremos adiós, tampoco perdón por que no nos hablaremos, y cuando lo hagamos, seremos ya felices, ambos con nuestras almas gemelas, hasta entonces, te digo adiós, Atsushi, mi amor."_

Veo como llega a la casa de lejos, y veo como prende cada luz en la casa, la de la sala, la pieza, la del baño, y luego de una hora la apaga…

"_es la hora"_

Tomo mi celular y llamo a su amante…

-¿Tatsuya?-

"-¿Akashi?-"

-ven a nuestra casa ahora-

"-¿no dirás porque?-"

-ahora es tuyo, todo tuyo… lo deje-le digo con voz quebrada.

"-¿Por qué?-susurra conmovido"

-porque lo amo, y será feliz contigo, solo hazme un favor-

"-¿Qué?-"

-no le digas nada de lo que hablamos, tu no me conoces ni yo a ti-le digo-pero mantén mi número, por si pasa cualquier cosa-

"-como quieras, gracias-"

-adiós-

"-adiós, y gracias-"

Cuelgo…

"_nunca nos diremos perdón, porque nos amamos y esas son nuestras formas de no olvidar nuestro amor."_

_****__**Me dices que es muy tarde**____**  
><strong>__**me dices que es mejor**____**  
><strong>__**parece que no sabes**____**  
><strong>__**lo que nos guarda el dolor**____**  
><strong>__**mejor que no me hables**____**  
><strong>__**no me hables de sufrir**____**  
><strong>__**el tiempo es implacable**____**  
><strong>__**si se trata de ti**____**  
><strong>__**si se trata de ti**_


End file.
